


Heavy Breathing

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he probably shouldn’t be watching. He knows he doesn’t really need to, he could hear it without being close enough to see. From everything he’s learned, its really not normal to be doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, you could be sure there’d be a plethora of Superboy/Robin slash hints. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, you could be sure there’d be a plethora of Superboy/Robin slash hints. ;)

He knows he probably shouldn’t be watching. He knows he doesn’t really need to, he could hear it without being close enough to see. From everything he’s learned, its really not normal to be doing this. He feels like a peeping Tom. He feels a bit ashamed, guilty even. Hadn’t he snapped at people, many times, to the point of frightening them about personal boundaries that he would not tolerate being overstepped?

And, yet, here he is. Staring. Watching. Listening to the heavy breathing. The soft gasps, the gentle grunts. He can see the glistening sweat over pale flesh.

Superboy licked his lips a bit, feeling himself flush a little bit. He knew he was in no danger of being caught. No one was around, he’d have heard them. He was keeping careful track of that. But, still, he knew. He knew that he should not be watching his friend of now going on 4 years, his teammate, like this. It was a breach of trust, to lurk in the shadows this way. Conner knew that. But, yet, he didn’t stop himself.

He should turn away, he should -walk- away. He should shut the door before going, quietly but he should shut it. He didn’t think the other would be very happy to know someone had been lurking and watching.

After all, it was unsettling to know that someone was staring at you when you thought you were alone, when you were doing something that took up most of, if not all of, your concentration to accomplish. Wasn’t it? He knew he’d be angry if circumstances were reversed and he were doing something like this and someone was lurking and watching.

It wasn’t so much -what- he was watching, as per the fact that he was being -sneaky- about it when it was uncalled for.

A soft sound as graceful feet landed on the mat, a towel in hand, the dark-haired teen turned toward the door. Conner’s face flushed again, and his breath caught in his throat. He had been seen??

“If you’re really that interested, come in and join me.” Robin said, swiping the towel over his forehead and down the side of his neck.

Conner tried to will his blush to go away. He hesitated for just a moment, before he went ahead and opened the door to the large training room and entered.

“Jeez, calm down. Its not like I’m gonna bite your head off. I was just practicing the still rings.” Robin said when seeing the look on Superboy’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta reader for Young Justice fics, yet. If anyone would like to either volunteer or point me in the right direction to finding one, I’d be most greatful. :) This is my first YJ fic!


End file.
